<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break the silence by LegendaryDork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942156">Break the silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDork/pseuds/LegendaryDork'>LegendaryDork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I like it here, beside you dear [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Unofficial Sequel, following sunset lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDork/pseuds/LegendaryDork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angella was saved from the dimension she was stuck in. How will she react to the countless changes that had occurred as she was gone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I like it here, beside you dear [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break the silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokumonshi/gifts">rokumonshi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I wanted to add further details to my last fic, Sunset Lovers (I recommend you read it before you start this one-shot but you're the boss here). This is not beta read and English isn't my first language so I hope it's alright!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Words like violence</p>
<p>Break the silence</p>
<p>Come crashing in</p>
<p>Into my little world</p>
<p>Painful to me</p>
<p>Pierce right through me</p>
<p>Can't you understand?</p>
<p>Oh my little girl</p>
<p>All I ever wanted</p>
<p>All I ever needed</p>
<p>Is here in my arms</p>
<p>Words are very unnecessary</p>
<p>They can only do harm – <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGSKrC7dGcY">Enjoy the Silence</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How long had it been? Three months? A year? Fifteen?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angella wished she hadn’t lost track of time after she pulled that darn sword. Of course, she didn’t regret saving Adora from this… Despicable alternate universe, which reminded her of her home but which was so, so quiet. The sounds of nature had been relaxing at first – and the lack of royal administrative reports and letters to sign was definitely not something the queen was missing – but it quickly became too quiet to the angel’s liking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Countless sunrises and sunsets had passed, leaving Angella wondering what she could tell Glimmer if she could still see her. She first considered the usual silliness both were sharing –<em> Glimmer, I am your mother, I love you, how are things going with Adora and Bow</em>… Angella sighed. <em>I miss you, I hope you’re okay, I just want you to be safe</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been so long, and yet so fast. Angella was stuck in a world that was hers but where she didn’t feel home – able to go wherever she wanted to yet so cut off from the rest of the world. Sometimes she tried to make sure she didn’t go crazy with days passing and looking the same, trying to keep some sort of routine. The mornings consisted of stretching as the sun rose in front of the angel, then she would proceed to try and get food, eating any edible berries and plants she could find in the Whispering Woods. She would then fly, trying to find a way to escape – unsuccessfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As days and nights passed, the queen of Bright Moon went through several stages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first, Angella couldn’t believe that this constant spring was her new reality. Every single day would look the same – it was sunny all day, she would wake up in the same bed made up of heather in the middle of the woods, feeling the same jolting cold as morning dew rolled down her wings. The queen would feel the gentle breeze against her, embracing the trees surrounding her. And the deafening silence that followed, each time being reminded that she was the only living being that was not part of the vegetation around here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This absurd lack of animals and bugs drove Angella crazy. The absence of humans was a thing, but not even seeing a bird, or a worm? This was such a mundane preoccupation, coming from her. She was here, trying to survive a magical place, and what mattered to her was being able to see a bug, a cat, whatever would crawl, fly, swim around her. This was so idiotic. This was all her fault, Angella had started thinking. If she hadn’t pulled the sword… But the more she analyzed the situation, the more enraged she became. She did it for the right reasons – to protect Adora, to protect Glimmer, to protect Bow, to save her realm and the world. But that bitter Horde soldier – <em>Was it Catra?</em> Angella didn’t remember her name, and that didn’t matter anyway – was the responsible one. And it wasn’t fair the queen had to be ripped off her daughter to save her… To save everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe there was a way to change the way things were happening, Angella thought at some point. The Horde soldier could take her own place – she deserved it after all she had done to the Rebellion – so that the queen of Bright Moon could join the people she cared about and see them, at least one last time. Just for a few minutes. Hear Bow’s cracking voice as he tried to contain the disastrous occupations Adora and Glimmer were having together in the castle… <em>Oh, Glimmer…</em> Angella would do anything to hug her daughter again, press her in a maternal embrace, even have an argument with her. Anything, <em>anything</em> to be with her for a few more minutes, say a proper goodbye, tell the grumpy teenager how her mother is proud of her, that she loves her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But there wasn’t, and that broke Angella’s heart. Her wide cage with a semblance of her kingdom lacked everything that made it home. There wasn’t anyone to share a nice conversation with, she couldn’t help the Rebellion. As always, and as Angella had always told – She was the queen who stayed behind. And she always would, somehow. It wasn’t fair – Why did it happen to the angel anyway?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Days passed and Angella’s connection to the Moonstone weakened and weakened until she got cut off all of the sudden at some point. What day was it? Of what month? It didn’t really matter anymore to the former queen. She felt so numb after all that happened – when she lost her earrings somewhere in the wild one day, how her clothes were ripped off because of thorny bushes. The lack of magic that made her feel so weak was also playing games with her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just had to wait for her end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>But when would it be? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waiting for this, Angella kept on doing her routine. Waking up in this bed of heather, morning dew on her wings, eating berries and plants on a sunny day. Bathe in the river nearby, eat, sleep, repeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it went on and on like a broken record – <em>until</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until the same Horde soldier that had brought her here showed up – Half of her body and face were consumed by darkness, something Angella had never seen before. She decided to fly to gain field advantage if an encounter had to occur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, a second version of her enemy popped out. This one had shorter hair and looked normal – unlike the dark one that just passed – although she seemed as angry and tired as usual. Accompanied by a Kon-Seal, a creature known for living on Beast Island only.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What were the odds?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And <em>how</em>, Angella wondered. How could that be possible? Would this version of the woods be filled with countless Catras, just to drive the queen of Bright Moon crazy? And was this her final day?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If the queen had to come down, it wouldn’t go without a fight this time. No rules, no honor, Horde style as it were. Except the Horde pawn wouldn’t fight back – which was incredibly frustrating to the angel. The soldier was apparently with the Rebellion now – but how could she trust the young scum in front of her? <em>Always ready to betray anyone as a means to their end</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Catra proved her redemption was only starting. She asked how to fix the… <em>Anomaly </em><em>through space and time</em>, according to the Kon-Seal. Inquired about Angella’s thoughts and feelings. The former enemies figured out that She-Ra’s sword was the rooting problem for both of them. So Angella decided to give a chance to the soldier – leading both of them to something quite new to the queen, as a vision of Angella’s family took place in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bright Moon’s royal family – King Micah, Glimmer, heiress to the throne, and another version of Angella. Happier, younger. Catra told her Micah is alive, something Angella had only dared thinking back in that portal dimension, just before she pulled the sword… But apparently, he was here, and he was healthy, and Glimmer was fine as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Horde soldier held no grudge against the queen – to the point she gave up the sword to the angel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To the point she opened up her heart to Angella, showing her a vision of Catra’s family – Adora, her, and a kitten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is when Angella understood that the warrior really had changed sides, fighting for the Rebellion now. And it all took place – how the sword had created a complexity of events intertwined, how Adora and Catra were destined to one another. They had to grow up first, each on their side before this war would take a turning point if the two were on the same side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the anomaly appeared and provoked the duo of former enemies, Catra had taken the defense of the group, engaging in a catfight. Angella tried her best to help, wounded, and when she squeezed her eyes shut and thought the anomaly would finish her, Catra had taken the hit for the queen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The angel expected to open them back to this weird dimension with two Catras fighting, but she saw a very disoriented Adora instead. An old woman called Razz – the legendary witch of the Woods – told the angel that the anomaly would be fixed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her fight was apparently over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It all seemed surreal – that Angella was apparently home, that she could see and be seen by people now, that things seemed to go back in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But her priority was Glimmer. It always has been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so Angella let herself be led by Swift Wind, carrying the angel on his back so she wouldn’t be too tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in Bright Moon, as the sun was shining in the air once more – this time with a nice twist of events – Angella finally,<em> finally </em>landed in front of the new queen of Bright Moon, Glimmer. Tears of pride rolled down Angella’s cheeks as she finally took her daughter in her arms. Her baby girl had grown so much…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe it… It’s really you,” Glimmer said, on the verge of tears as well. “I missed you so much, mom!”</p>
<p>“I missed you too, Glimmer… It’s been so long.” None of them dared to break the embrace – until Angella caught sight of a familiar face. Bow smiled gently at her, making a slight reverence. For once, the mother didn’t mind not respecting the protocol when it came to paying respects to royalty and she hugged him as tight as she’d hugged the new queen of Bright Moon. “It’s good to see you, Bow. I quite forgot how handsome you look.”</p>
<p>“Likewise, Your Majesty… You were really missed here.”</p>
<p>“Please, call me Angella. I’ve had quite enough of all the formalities.” Angella answered, brushing off the title and smiling at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A throat cleared behind her kids, and the angel heard a voice she thought she would never hear again. “Hello, Angie… You look even more beautiful than I remember,” Micah blushed, trying his best not to run towards her and let himself break down in her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was it. It was Angella who broke down first, happy tears taking the best of her. She fell on her knees, still in contact with Glimmer. Micah rushed to her side, and she hugged him as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The former queen was treated according to her rank – she was welcomed in her suite with a warm bubble bath, new clothes, a bed already set, and scented candles filled the air with a fall-like atmosphere as Angella could distinguish apple and cinnamon. All these displays of comfort seemed odd after all these days spent in the woods, and the tall woman couldn’t help but feel estranged from this royal treatment. Still, after a well-deserved bath, she decided to join the group waiting for her in the war room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the new information she’d been given was a little overwhelming. If she’s noticed the stars in the sky, Angella didn’t know the whole set of adventures behind it. She’d been told everything – from Glimmer’s coronation, to Horde Prime’s attempt at invading Etheria – successfully pushed back by the whole world – the kingdoms that have to be rebuilt again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The former queen had to sit down for all of this. Hours passed, tales of Etheria’s adventures as well – and Angella still wondered what happened so that Catra would switch sides. And Glimmer told her. Guilty, her daughter talked about how she so desperately tried to save Etheria she brought an even bigger menace to their home, how Catra had saved her against Prime that day, how the girl actually made friends with Glimmer although it was forbidden. How she saved her by teleporting her to the Rebellion’s spaceship, risking her own life to protect Glimmer, the Rebellion, and Etheria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angella had to admit this was a bold move coming from the Horde soldier, and she owed her one for saving her daughter’s life. But it didn’t stop there, according to Glimmer – it seemed like Catra and Adora’s relationship had saved the planet somehow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The missing pieces of the puzzle finally took place In the former queen’s mind, and she sighed happily. To sum up, there was no more Horde threat on Etheria, Catra was acting on redeeming herself, Glimmer had grown as a more mature young woman and formed a beautiful pair with Bow by her side. And Angella smiled at herself – somehow, she always knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Micah had been sent on Beast Island and saved by Adora, Bow, and Entrapta – who was somehow on their side too now. Both adults had a lot to catch up on, it seemed. But this could wait for a calmer moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner time was due in a few hours, so Angella took this opportunity to rest alone in her bedroom. The bed was somehow too soft and too fluffy, she probably would ask for a firmer mattress and fewer pillows later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It turned out she was afraid to fall asleep. <em>What if it were only a dream after all? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>So she stayed awake, and welcomed Catra, Adora, and… <em>Melog</em> warmly when they came back, and more festivities followed. Glimmer hosted a feast that night, celebrating the return of queen Angella, saved by Catra, redeeming soldier of the Horde. The series of events and conversations lost Angella a little as she had not participated in the war for Etheria. She still thought of herself as left behind, somehow, the world having moved on without her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She decided it wouldn’t stop her from enjoying the night, watching her favorite people having a genuine time without thinking about a war or a plan to counter the Horde. Maybe she was out of place, but she was surrounded by her family, and she wouldn’t change any of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, as surprising as it could be, Glimmer asked if she could sleep with her mom – Micah had decided to give some space to his wife, remembering how lost he’d felt as soon as he came back to Bright Moon, and Glimmer was afraid this was only a dream. Angella nodded, afraid it would be a dream too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them knew it wasn’t when they realized the morning after they were still aside each other, finally hugging that morning as Micah brought them all breakfast in bed, making it up for lost times.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope it was worth it. Do you wanna see more adventures of our babies after that? Please let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>